Plants Party 1: Is it all fun and games?
Story created by Mattycn This is part one of a new series called Plants Party! Cast Imitator (Narrator) Peashooter Sunflower Melon_Pult Puff_Shroom Static_Grass (PvZCC plant) Zombie Dr. Egar Zomboss Zombot Story Imitator: it was a nice evening in crazy daves house, the zombies were killed along with zomboss in 3 days, while the war finished yesterday! But now the zombies are gone, where are they now? Theres only one place they can be, Partying! Inside Crazy daves house, they were a disco ball and party lights, where the plants were partying! Peashooter: I'm so glad we won the battle! Sunflower: I know, I would defeat every zombie 3 times to have this much fun! Peashooter: But your only attack is creating sun, and that isnt even an attack. Sunflower: Oh well Melon Pult: I'm the only one here who actualy seen the final fight! Meanwhile in Dr. Egar Zombosses Lab Zomboss: My machine may of broken, but I teleported out with my teleporter, and now Im going to send the plants back to the ago before disco, the zombie age! Of course they will teach the zombies disco and stuff but im going to set the plants powers to 0 using this potion, and hey zombie, go get me my kidnapped zen garden plants in the gift boxes, I'm full on brainzzzzzz Zombie: Yes'sir, also why do you say brainzzzz not brains? Zomboss: None of your buisness, now get me the gifts as i'm full on brainzzzzzz! Back at the party Peashooter: Hey your the new guy! Static Grass: Yeah? Peashooter: You should of seen the epic battle Static Grass: What epic battle? Is that why we're partying? Melon Pult: The battle against Zomboss, and peashooter didn't see it so your going in the Un-Melon room for 5 minutes as you were lying! Peashooter: Aww! Back in Dr. Zombosses lab Dr. Zomboss: Okay I fixed and improved the zombot, now it can fly and fetch me brains! So hey, zombot, fetch me some brains! Zombot: Woof Woof (Okay) Dr. Zomboss: It always does that, I think its a bug, or maby a few fleas, anyway soon im going to fly it to the party, also using that teleporter time machine thing and then do what I said I would before! Zombot: Woof Woof (I have fleas) Dr. Zomboss: I knew it! At the party, where the new plant is performing his act onstage. Static Grass: Okay heres the magic trick, Soon this metal box will dissapear, it will fade away! Melon Pult: I can't wait! Static grass uses his electric beam to try and destroy the metal box, until the zombot comes and he destroys that Static Grass: Who is that? Melon Pult: Oh no! Its zomboss! Everyone Screams Dr. Zomboss: It is I, the zomboss! And I will send you back to the Zombie age where you have none of your power! And as Static leaf destroyed my zombot you are having -Infinity Power! Bye! Zomboss Sends them to the Zombie Age Imitator: What will happen next? Find out in the next edition! Zomboss: Hey why are you still here, I'll take you to the zombie age with -infinity power as you just appeared out of nowhere and used witchcraft! Trivia This is episode one of the series Plants Party! This is my first FF with a PVZCC plant! Watch part 2 here: Plants Party 2: Bucket-heads of Many Category:Fanfics